Poké Eater!
by Tacogal
Summary: Maka, Black Star, Kid are poketrainers on their own journey. Each having have thier own goals and dream. They go on thier own adventure to battle catch. Also save the world from the greast villian.


**New to FF, so yeah. I dont know if it should be a crossover or not sense the thing am only using are the pokemons. All four gentraion pokemons are going to be use some are in the wild the common ones at least. Also the gym leaders are going to be like the Death Scytces, while the elite four are a surpise. Hm, it's going to be like in the game/ manag sort of thing of Pokemon. Also the region is invent. it's sort of a mixture of Honnen and Sinnoh regions...so yeah. also decding to make put some romance too...anyways Reveiws or opion. If i your still confused then tell me...yeah...  
well enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

A ash blonde haired girl woke up in the morning very early. She went to her closet and got change into her cloths. She got a white tee shirt, then a red shirt without sleeve on top. She got her yellow skirt with a part of a design of a pokéball having a line running to the side. Then tied her hair with red ribbon making two pigs tails. She grab yellow wristband.

She went down the stairs humming happily to herself knowing today is the day for her first Pokémon. She has went to school and study so she could get ready for this day.

"Oh, Maka!" her mother exclaim. She was the same copy as Maka expect only way older, and had brown eyes expect green. Kami was the best Pokémon master their was. She had beaten the region's gym leaders, then the elite four with it's champion. She also got her husband to be a gym leader. How no one will never know.

"Hi, mama! Cant talk got to go to Professor Stein!" she said trying to pass her mother.

"I know, but Black Star came by. He want to show you his new Pokémon!" Kami exclaim.

"Black Star?" She ask surprise. Last time she saw him was three years ago. He didn't went to school as she so he had a head start. He was actually adopt but left when he got the chances. She laughs at the time she went with him to get his first Pokémon. He want something awesome that fit his damn self absorbed attitude only to have, a Cleffa. Much to his disappointment. With that thought in mind she went pale. Maka knew she didn't want the same luck as her childhood friend. She shook her head.

As she went outside she saw a familiar raven head. She wave at her who wave back.

"Hi Maka!" the girl greeted.

"Hi Tsubaki, where are you off to?" Maka ask.

"Oh, just to buy some potions. Then am off. I got to get to the next contest in Hell town." Tsubaki said.

"Cool. Hope you win. Oh man am late. See ya later Tsubaki!" Maka shouted running off to the Professor lab.

As she got there she starts to pant for air. Then knock went inside the door. As she got in she look to see that it was creepy looking with the wall having stitches and poster of Pokémon. The one that gave her shiver was of a Pikachu, that shown half it's inside. Unlike other scientist he was the one that dissect them. She saw a computer with a screw on the screen. Then saw that in front there was a table with some pokéball.

Maka tense up when she heard a noise behind her. She look behind her slowly almost screaming in horror.

"Hello, Maka. I got some Pokémons for you to choose. Though you got more luck then other people." Franken Stein said as he twist his screw drive with his Magneton floating behind him.

"Y-yeah?" She stammer still scare.

"Well, choose one. Though there's only like four to pick from. Two are very rare to find in Death region." Stein explain.

"I know." She said then start to look at the pokéballs. Luckily in front of each pokéball there was a name to it. She wonder should she get a fire Pokémon or a water Pokémon. She start to see and think which one will be best for a starter Pokémon. She knew that the best one and she like was Piplup but there wasn't any. She sighs then found one that was interesting. A Scyther.

She never heard of that one. Well she did but forgotten what was that one. She grab it and took it out of the pokéball.

"Scccyyther!" it said looking at Maka.

"Oh, quite interesting for a starter pokemon. I see you got your mother taste." Stein said.

Maka blush lightly "Yeah,"

"Are you going to nickname it or leave it as it is?" Stein ask as he got a cigarette.

"I'll name it." She replied then start to think. She then start to think of a friend of her she met a long time ago who she miss dearly. The girl look at her Pokémon and for some reason it remind her of him. "I think I'll name him Soul."

"Hm, interesting name. Anyways here is a Pokédex to record every Pokémon you see and it shows you information about each one. Also there it shows what it's level, Hp and attacks it has with both yours and opponents. Minus the attack if your in a battle with a trainer." The man with the stitch said.

"Thanks." She said as she grab the red device.

"Yahooooo the great Black Star is here!" shouted a blue hair boy barging inside the lab. He had a white and red cap backwards with the white side having a small black star on the gap where strands of blue hair put out. He was wearing a green sleeveless shirt with a red star print on it. Had pants that went to above his ankle with a larger opening. A pair figureless glove also a bag around his waist.

"Black Star, what are you doing here?" Maka ask surprise with a bit of annoyance to see him here.

"Came to get my stupid Pokédex!" he replied going inside.

"Well, get it already." Maka said.

"I am." He said then stop to see a Scyther in front of him "So, is he yours Maka?"

"Yeah, why?" she ask.

Black Star grin then point a finger at her "I Black Star challenge you to a battle!"

"But I haven't made bonds with Soul yet." She mutter.

"Yes, but this will be a good excise for both of you." The scientist said "but take it outside."

Both teens nod and went outside. Maka then exclaim when she saw a Clefairy trailing behind her friend.

"Black Star is that yours?" she ask.

"Huh? Oh yeah! She evolved!" He said proudly.

"I though you said you were going to release it." She said.

"What? No way Cherry is to awesome!" Black Star exclaim.

"Hm, ok. So hm…Soul go into battle." Maka ordered then saw the green Pokémon yawn then blink at her.

"hahahaha you name him after him?" Black Star ask while laughing "Wait till I tell Soul! I always knew you like him!"

Maka blush "No I don't! Beside I didn't name him after him….ok I did. Only because I couldn't think of anything else!"

"Awww Maka, am hurt! Why not naming it after me?" he ask pretending to be offend.

She snort as he grab a pokéball from his belt.

"Ok, time to shiny Yellow Star!" Black Star said throwing a pokéball out. Maka blink wondering why he didn't place his Clefairy.

"Now you get to see my new Pokémon!" he said smiling as a Luxio came out.

She frown knowing she wasn't going to have a chances, then again she didn't know what kind of Pokémon was that.

She grab her Pokédex then frowning once it gave her the data. It was an electric type also was in level 9 much to her dismay.

"Wait isn't that suppose to be a Shinx?" She ask noting it was sort of weak to evolve.

"So? I gave it that yellow stone." He said.

"But that's cheating! That was also a thunder stone idiot!" Maka exclaim.

"And, what's the big deal?" He asks.

She sighs at him knowing he can be stupid sometimes. "Never mind."

"Good, so Maka I'll give you the first move!" Black star said.

"Ok, Soul use quick attack!" Maka said.

The Scyter nodded and went towards the blue thing. Yellow Star jump up dodging the other Pokémon.

"Tackle!" Black Star ordered.

"grra!" She said then tackle the bigger Pokémon knocking it aside.

Maka frown "Ok, try leer!"

"Scy!" Soul said then did leer making the Luxio blink in surprise then shove aside as Soul did another quick attack.

"Not bad Maka! Ok, Yellow Star thunderbolt!" Black Star ordered.

The Pokémon seem to give a grin before shocking the bug Pokémon.

"What? You're a frincking cheater Black Star!" Maka shouted angrily. She knew that he use a TM for it to do that move. Then saw her own Pokémon faint. "Soul!"

"Hyhahahahahah and we're still undefeatable!" Black Star exclaim laughing. Yellow Star did a pose grinning knowing she was awesome like her master.

"Damn you Black Star!" Maka shouted placing her Pokémon back into his ball.

"You're just jealous." Black Star stated with his two Pokémon agreeing. Maka glare at him then at his Pokémon who was just as self absorb.

"Whatever." She mutter going to the little town's poke center.

Once her Pokémon heal she head home. She grab her bag and left her house happily knowing she was going to start to her journey. She couldn't wait to be better then her Mama and beat her useless Papa.

"Maka, wait up." Black Star shouted running towards her.

She look at him with annoyance. She saw Cherry on top of his head giggling.

"So, why don't we travel together eh?" he ask "You know it's going to be a honrde for a rookie like you to be with a awesome trainer like me!"

She growl not wanting noting to do with him but being nice she agree. Though it was partly cause she was nervous to go alone.

"Ok, then let's go!" he exclaim.

She sigh hoping that her journey will light up soon.


End file.
